


Honey and Starfire

by TheDarkestCreatures



Series: Elisus [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dancing, Nonbinary Character, Other, lots of yearning, they’re gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestCreatures/pseuds/TheDarkestCreatures
Summary: Ris was fire and sunrises and they were beautiful in a million ways, and when they touched him it felt like star-fire in his veins and never before has Astrum been so willing to burn.Astrum loved to the depths of a broken soul.~~Or in which Astrum is in love and Ris just doesn’t seem to notice.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character
Series: Elisus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118249
Kudos: 2





	Honey and Starfire

**Author's Note:**

> Original work! This is the first thing I’ve posted here but I thought it’d be fun to let y’all enjoy my babies. I’ll end up throwing more at you over time.

Astrum didn’t remember everything about who he was, or who he had been. He did know, however, that he loved Ris. This would have hurt less if Ris loved him too. 

They may not have been sugar water and roses but still their words fell like honey on his skin when they spoke, soft and warm, and breaking him apart in the most delicate of ways. 

Yes, Astrum loved Ris indeed. How could he do anything but love the one who had saved him? Their hands soothed over wings that had been scarred for so long and washed away the ache of wounds that had never seemed to truly fade. 

Ris was fire and sunrises and they were beautiful in a million ways, and when they touched him it felt like star-fire in his veins and never before has Astrum been so willing to burn. 

Astrum loved to the depths of a broken soul. 

Ris smiled at him. “Dance with me?” They said and Astrum couldn’t help but return the smile and take their hand. An arm around his waist and they spun him around on a dirty and dark dance floor, while Astrum’s heart beat for them in time with the music. 

They dipped him low enough for his wings to brush against the floor and he arched against Ris’ chest, bodies pressed together as they moved. 

His heart ached and his eyes fell to the others lips whenever they smiled and laughed, giddy with love and want and oh how he wished he could just put his lips on theirs. 

_ Why don’t they love me?  _ He asked himself a thousand times over.  _ Because you don’t deserve it.  _ Replies the voice in his head and oh how that voice was right. 

He was a sad thing with scars and a broken mind and someone like him could never be loved by someone like Ris, by someone who was ever so strong and beautiful. 

“You’re pretty when you dance like this.” They murmured in his ear and how desperately did Astrum want to believe him as heat and fire flooded his veins again. 

_ I am not a pretty thing  _ his mind whispered and he knew it to be correct. Ris said honeyed things to many people and he was nothing special. 

That knowledge didn’t change the way he wanted more though. His heart throbbed in his chest and his spine arched when Ris’ hands stroked the delicate skin between his wings but he knew better than to see love or want in the strokes of skin on skin. 

_ Love me want me need me  _ begged the voices in his head  _ hurt me use me keep me _ they pleaded. Astrum would burn and hurt and bleed if it meant he could keep this moment, if he could have Ris’ hands on him in a way he couldn‘t mistake for anything else. 

Ris pulled him close, their hands interlaced with his as Astrum placed his head in the crook of their neck, swaying to a song neither of them knew the lyrics of, lost in each other for just a moment. 

“ _ I love you _ ” he murmured near silent against their skin and he knew by the silence that they hadn’t heard the words he so wanted to say to them. “ _ I love you” _ he whispered as they spun, lips parted when they dipped and Ris’ forehead came to rest upon his own. 

Astrum was lost to emerald eyes that neat glowed in the light of fireflies and lanterns, breath catching in his chest when those eyes raked down his body, something he couldn’t read gleaming there. 

His lungs burned as they moved, the song ending but neither of them noticed as they danced together. Ris pressed a delicate kiss to his cheek as they spun him around the room and Astrum fought the need in his bones that begged to catch their lips on his. 

He knew better. He would always love his saviour but there was no need for his saviour to love him. Ris had rescued him and gave him life, smoothing warm hands over aches that had yet to go away. 

How selfish was he to ask for more from this person? Astrum had never deserved to be saved and to be loved was something he could not be worthy of. 

He was broken and battered and his heart aches to be held by them but he knew that to ask was to take from someone who had already given him too much. 

_ Love me  _ his mind and soul screamed out but he merely smiled and danced and loved with everything he had in him. 

He ignored how Ris sent sugar smiles to the pretty boys and girls they met, words dripping in molasses.  _ Why don’t you talk to me like that?  _ He wanted to ask but he knew, that to do so would be to show how he loves and he could never be so cruel as to ask that of his saviour. 

Astrum ignored the burning in his eyes when Ris danced with another and instead focused on the butterflies he felt when they returned to dance with him, all smiles and laughter and viridian eyes that remained on his body through the songs. 

“Isn’t it beautiful?” They said to him as they sat together beneath the stars long after the music had ended and the lights had dimmed. 

“It’s amazing.” He replied, eyes only for the one next to him, his wings curling around them both tentatively to provide warmth. 

Ris smiles at him, something that was and has always been sharp and heated and filled with steel yet soaked something sweeter that he could not name. 

The moon was a halo behind their head as they leaned into his warmth, and Astrum was breathless with the beauty they held. How could anyone dare to harm them?

He had seen their scars and he could not understand how someone could hurt something so lovely as Ris. They were ethereal in the moonlight and it only served to increase the heat in his veins. 

_ Touch me hold me kiss me  _ his heart begged of them, asked him to say. 

His lips parted and the words almost fell from them before he stopped them, heart aching and wailing as he almost said what he’d wanted to say for so long. Ris tilted their head and looked at him questioningly but he smiled and leaned into the body pressed against him instead. 

They wrapped an arm around his waist, hand pressed to his side and for a moment he feared they would feel the thumping of his heart in his chest. Ribs expanding as he breathed and they drew patterns on his body through the thin cloth that separated them. 

Astrum leaned against them and breathed in the scent of smoke and steel, something like oil mixed in as they sat together there beneath twin moons. 

The wind that rustled the land around them wove between feathers and cloth, bringing chills and goosebumps to their skin. Ris tugged him closed and his breath hitched slightly at the strength and heat in their hands and body against his. 

He twisted to wrap his body around theirs, wings shielding them from the majority of the wind as both their arms came to settle around his waist. 

Astrum buried his face in their neck, closing his eyes and melting against their body, revelling in the feeling of safety. Ris was sharpness and they were danger and rebellion and oh how he loves that feeling so. 

His heart and mind let out a mournful whisper once more. 

_ I love you. Will you love me?  _


End file.
